Diskusjon:Styrerommet/Chattelog/1.nov.2007
irc-log Session Start (Freenode:#Wowwiki-norge): Thu Nov 01 15:20:24 2007 15:20 *** #Wowwiki-norge: Zizanzu @ChanServ 15:20 *** -ChanServ- #Wowwiki-Norge Welcome to (Link: http://no.wow.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page)http://no.wow.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page 15:20 *** #Wowwiki-Norge was created on Mon Oct 15 15:44:53 2007. 15:29 *** Volys has joined #Wowwiki-norge. 15:29 Volys: Ja? 15:29 Zizanzu: Hei 15:29 Volys: God dag :) 15:29 Zizanzu: Kan du bekrefte 15:29 Zizanzu: at fu er Voluspå? 15:29 Zizanzu: at du er voluspå?* 15:30 *** Volys has signed off IRC (Client Quit). 15:30 *** Voluus has joined #Wowwiki-norge. 15:30 Voluus: Nei, det kan jeg ikke 15:30 *** Voluus is i=d5a760c4@gateway/web/cgi-irc/ircatwork.com/x-b2eb160de8386942 (213.167.96.196 IRC@Work User) 15:30 *** Voluus is on: #Wowwiki-Norge 15:30 *** Voluus is using irc.freenode.net (Link: http://freenode.net/)http://freenode.net/ 15:30 *** End of /WHOIS. 15:30 Zizanzu: Sikker? 15:30 *** Voluus has signed off IRC (Client Quit). 15:31 *** Wowaa has joined #Wowwiki-norge. 15:31 Wowaa: Endelig 15:31 Wowaa: Nu er jeg tilbake. 15:31 Wowaa: Hvordan kan jeg hjelpe? 15:31 Zizanzu: hvem er du? 15:31 Wowaa: Voluspå 15:31 Zizanzu: Sikker? 15:31 Zizanzu: kan du bekrefte det? 15:32 Wowaa: Ja. 15:32 Zizanzu: vet du hva min mail er? 15:32 Wowaa: Zizanzu@gmail.com 15:32 Zizanzu: Navn? 15:32 Wowaa: Marius Andersen 15:32 Zizanzu: nei 15:32 Zizanzu: Marius Strøm Pettersen 15:32 Wowaa: Åja, beklager ;) 15:32 Zizanzu: Hvem er Zulixo? 15:33 Wowaa: En admin og leder av artikkelrådet? 15:33 Zizanzu: sikkeR? 15:33 Zizanzu: hvem skrev artikkelen Thundgot 15:33 Zizanzu: på Wowwiki Norge? 15:33 Wowaa: Jeg 15:33 Zizanzu: ja 15:33 Zizanzu: skal vi ha et møte nå?` 15:33 Zizanzu: kall in dotted 15:33 Wowaa: Det går bra 15:33 Wowaa: Ok. 15:35 Wowaa: Kan du si ifra? 15:35 Wowaa: Min IRC virker ikke helt som den skal 15:35 *** Wowaa is n=opera@213.167.96.196 (Daniels) 15:35 *** Wowaa is on: #Wowwiki-Norge 15:35 *** Wowaa is using irc.freenode.net (Link: http://freenode.net/)http://freenode.net/ 15:35 *** Wowaa has been idle 11 seconds, signed on at Thu Nov 01 15:31:06 2007 15:35 *** End of /WHOIS. 15:35 Zizanzu: Er navnet ditt Daniel? 15:35 Wowaa: Nei, det er min lillebrors? 15:36 Zizanzu: ok 15:36 Zizanzu: skal vi gå videre? 15:37 Zizanzu: Ok 15:37 Wowaa: Selvsagt 15:37 Zizanzu: wownorge - va tenker du der? 15:37 Wowaa: Meget rart 15:37 Wowaa: Hva mener du? 15:37 Zizanzu: Det har vært store debatter der 15:37 Wowaa: Om hva? 15:37 Zizanzu: men likevel mange interesserte i prosjektet 15:38 Zizanzu: nei bare sier det... 15:38 Zizanzu: vi tar hoved objektene np 15:38 Zizanzu: å 15:38 Wowaa: Vel, ja. Det har jo stormet om meg 15:38 Wowaa: Ok :) 15:38 Zizanzu: Det kommer andre hit nå 15:38 Zizanzu: vi går i en privat kannal 15:39 Wowaa: Hva med kanalen Voluspa? 15:39 Zizanzu: Neh 15:39 Zizanzu: jeg kontakter deg personnlig 15:39 Wowaa: Ok :) 15:40 Wowaa: Skal vi fortsette? 15:40 Zizanzu: ja 15:40 Zizanzu: kom det ikke et vindu til til deg? 15:40 Zizanzu: der det står Zizanzu eller noe? 15:40 Wowaa: Nei, det gjorde det ikke 15:41 Zizanzu: ok vi fortsetter her 15:41 Wowaa: Godt, godt 15:41 Zizanzu: Hva sier folka til deg? 15:41 Zizanzu: når det kontakter deg? 15:41 Wowaa: Hvilke folk? 15:41 Zizanzu: Hva har det sakt til deg om Tinget foreksempel? 15:41 Wowaa: Ja, de mener det er rotete 15:42 Wowaa: Jeg fikk forresten masse kjeft på WOwwiki-kanalen. De syntes forsiden vår, og tinget, var veldig rotete og stygge 15:42 Wowaa: Uten at de mente noe dumt med det. 15:42 Zizanzu: okei 15:42 Zizanzu: be det kontakte meg 15:42 Zizanzu: om det 15:42 Wowaa: Og jeg er litt enig. Det er rotete 15:42 Zizanzu: så skal jeg se på det 15:42 Wowaa: Vel, de har jo ikke noe med Wowwiki Norge å gjøre, så jeg tror ikke de bryr seg 15:43 Zizanzu: jeg synes forsiden er fin 15:43 Zizanzu: gør ikke du da? 15:43 Wowaa: Nja, jeg synes den er blitt litt rotete 15:43 Zizanzu: oki 15:43 Zizanzu: jeg kan ordne fargene du ikke likte senere da 15:43 Zizanzu: ok? 15:43 Wowaa: Jeg synes vi bør ha mørk bakgrunn og mørke kanter, slike som Wowwiki England. Men bare på forsiden 15:44 Wowaa: Ok :) 15:44 Zizanzu: vi skal det 15:44 Zizanzu: men som først 15:44 Wowaa: Så bør vi også se litt på listen, kanskje gjøre skriften litt mindre 15:44 Wowaa: Ja? 15:44 Zizanzu: så har jeg en priotets liste 15:44 Wowaa: Den lyder? 15:44 Zizanzu: Priotets liste 15:44 Zizanzu: At det er ikke det viktigste får øyeblikket 15:45 Wowaa: Jaja, bare kom med listen, du. 15:45 Zizanzu: neh 15:45 Zizanzu: ikke nå 15:45 Wowaa: Neste sak da. 15:45 Zizanzu: vi går videre skal notere 15:45 Wowaa: Det gjaldt Thundgot? 15:45 Zizanzu: Ja 15:45 Wowaa: Har du fått kontakt med ham? 15:45 Zizanzu: Intervju med Thundgot 15:45 Zizanzu: ja 15:45 Wowaa: Virkelig? 15:45 Zizanzu: Ja 15:45 Wowaa: Var han streng? Skummel? SNill? 15:46 Wowaa: Jeg har hørt at han er ganske skummel, jeg 15:46 Wowaa: Jermannen kaller de han :P 15:46 Wowaa: ham* 15:46 Wowaa: Hva sa han da? 15:46 Zizanzu: vent litt 15:47 * Wowaa venter i spenning 15:48 Zizanzu: Meldingen: 15:48 Zizanzu: Hey Thomas «Thundgot» Johnsen Jeg er Ansvarlig for Wowwiki Norge , og er interessert i et intervju med deg. det har også vært fint vis det skulle være mulig om brukerne våre kunne fått et nettmøte med deg vis det har spørsmål og sånt (; Gleder meg til og få høre , hva det blir til... 15:48 Zizanzu: Svaret: 15:48 Zizanzu: Heisan, Jeg er vanligvis ikke tilgjengelig for intervjuer, ettersom vi foretrekker å fokusere på produktene og ikke enkeltpersoner. Om du har spørsmål om World of Warcraft kan du selvsagt sende dem til oss (fortrinnsvis på engelsk), så kan vi inkludere dem i en samlet fansite-Q&A til utviklerne. J Mvh, Thomas 'Thundgot' Johnsen Community Manager, English Blizzard Entertainment Europe 15:48 Zizanzu: Smisking: 15:48 Zizanzu: Hei Thomas Johnsen får og informere er jeg en enkelt person , men representerer Wowwiki norge (no.wow.wikia.com). som arbeider med og forme ut artikkler om spillet på norsk!... Seriøst?... tror du ikke du kan finne et sted i avtale boka di?... får brukerne våre ville elsket en 30mins Nettmøte med deg ... der det kan stille deg spørsmål!.... og selv få svar... ------------------- Noter: Når som helst passer for oss , vis avtale boka er helt full så aksepterer vi det... 15:48 Wowaa: Tenkte meg det. 15:49 Zizanzu: Svar: 15:49 Zizanzu: Heisan, Jeg skulle visst vært litt mer konkret. :) Det er ikke et spørsmål om tilgjengelig tid for meg eller andre, men om hvilket fokus man søker. Vi i Blizzard ønsker å ha fokus på spillet, ikke på enkeltpersoner i Blizzard. Derfor er ikke intervjuer eller nettmøter som konsentrerer seg om enkeltpersoner noe vi prioriterer, i mosetning til spørsmål om spillet som naturligvis er noe utviklerne (ikke en community manager som meg) er de rette til å svare på. Formen med å sende inn spørsmål er den som er foretrukket fordi det er enklere for utviklerne å gi mer utfyllende svar når de kan ta seg bedre tid enn et nettmøte tillater, siden få eller ingen har alt som inngår i World of Warcraft i hodet til enhver tid. Og gode svar er jo noe alle setter pris på. :) Mvh, Thomas Heisan, Jeg skulle visst vært litt mer konkret. :) Det er ikke et spørsmål om tilgjengelig tid for meg eller andre, men om hvilket fokus man søker. Vi i Blizzard ønsker å ha fokus på spillet, ikke på enkeltpersoner i Blizzard. Derfor er ikke intervjuer eller nettmøter som konsentrerer seg om enkeltpersoner noe vi prioriterer, i mosetning til spørsmål om spillet som naturligvis er noe utviklerne (ikke en community manager som meg) er de rette til å svare på. Formen med å sende inn spørsmål er den som er foretrukket fordi det er enklere for utviklerne å gi mer utfyllende svar når de kan ta seg bedre tid enn et nettmøte tillater, siden få eller ingen har alt som inngår i World of Warcraft i hodet til enhver tid. Og gode svar er jo noe alle setter pris på. :) Mvh, Thomas 15:49 *** You have been disconnected. Thu Nov 01 15:49:08 2007. 15:49 Zizanzu: dobbelt der 15:49 *** Automatically rejoining channel... 15:49 *** -NickServ- This nickname is owned by someone else 15:49 *** -NickServ- If this is your nickname, type /msg NickServ IDENTIFY 15:49 *** Channel re-joined successfully. 15:49 *** #Wowwiki-norge: Zizanzu Wowaa @ChanServ 15:49 *** -ChanServ- #Wowwiki-Norge Welcome to (Link: http://no.wow.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page)http://no.wow.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Session Close (#Wowwiki-norge): Thu Nov 01 15:49:41 2007 Session Start (Freenode:#Wowwiki-Norge): Thu Nov 01 15:49:47 2007 15:49 Wowaa: Du skremte ham nok litt Session Close (#Wowwiki-Norge): Thu Nov 01 15:49:51 2007 Session Start (Freenode:#Wowwiki-norge): Thu Nov 01 15:49:56 2007 15:49 *** #Wowwiki-norge: Zizanzu Wowaa @ChanServ 15:49 *** #Wowwiki-Norge was created on Mon Oct 15 15:44:53 2007. 15:50 Zizanzu: dobbelt 15:50 Wowaa: Du skremte ham nok 15:50 Zizanzu: Me 15:50 Zizanzu: r 15:50 Zizanzu: Smisking: 15:50 Zizanzu: Hei Thomas Etter det jeg har forstått Sier du at vis vi i Wowwiki Norge vil ha et nettmøte/Intervju anngående spillet er det best og kontakte en Utvikler...? Har du kjennskap til en Skandinavisk utvikler du kan henvende meg til?... får og få dette til.... 15:50 Wowaa: Nei, så flaut. 15:50 Zizanzu: svar: 15:50 Zizanzu: Heisan, Om dere har spørsmål angående spillet kan dere gjerne sende dem til meg, men da på engelsk. Vi vil da videresende dem til utviklerne, og se om de kan ta seg tid til å svare på dem. J Mvh, Thomas 'Thundgot' Johnsen Community Manager, English Blizzard Entertainment Europe 15:50 Zizanzu: hva er flaut? 15:51 Wowaa: Du sendte vel ikke dette i flere meldinger? 15:51 Zizanzu: jo? 15:51 Wowaa: Herregud... hva tror du han tenker om oss? 15:51 Zizanzu: Ingenting? 15:51 Wowaa: At vi ikke kan ta et nei for et nei? 15:51 Zizanzu: jeg bare spurte 15:51 Zizanzu: om det var mulig for og få kontakt med en Utvikler? 15:51 Wowaa: Ja, det er jo så. Men man skal ikke spørre når man har fått svar 15:52 Wowaa: Du burde nok også latt noen lese gjennom brevet, det var litt mange skrivefeil der. 15:52 Zizanzu: ok 15:52 Zizanzu: da 15:52 Zizanzu: men nå går vi videre 15:52 Wowaa: Ja. 15:53 Zizanzu: Opprette Ordbok addon i spillet 15:53 Zizanzu: Hva sier du? 15:53 Wowaa: Kan du noe med addons? 15:53 Zizanzu: Jeg vet om en ordbok addon vi kan lage en norsk modificasjon av 15:53 Zizanzu: ja 15:53 Zizanzu: jeg kan litt 15:54 Zizanzu: Hva sier du? 15:54 Wowaa: Javel, men vi må jo ha ordbok først. Neste sak? 15:54 Zizanzu: vent 15:54 Zizanzu: Denne skal være får spill relaterte ord? 15:55 Zizanzu: som lgd 15:55 Zizanzu: lgf 15:55 Zizanzu: eller wtf 15:55 Zizanzu: eller ding 15:55 Zizanzu: eller wtb 15:55 Zizanzu: sånne ord 15:55 Zizanzu: Hva er det på Engelsk 15:55 Zizanzu: hva er det på norsk 15:55 Zizanzu: hva er forkortelsen 15:55 Zizanzu: hva betyr det? 15:55 Zizanzu: skal vi ha 15:55 Zizanzu: skal jeg sette denn opp til noe vi kan prøve oss på? 15:56 Wowaa: Jada, bare sett igang. 15:56 Zizanzu: ok 15:56 Zizanzu: videre 15:56 Wowaa: Neste ak? 15:56 Zizanzu: Opprette en Quiz addon? 15:56 Zizanzu: fra wikien 15:56 Zizanzu: synes 15:56 Zizanzu: jeg er egentlig 15:56 Zizanzu: en dårlig iddee 15:56 Zizanzu: du da? 15:56 Wowaa: enig. 15:57 Zizanzu: Opprettelse av et Nettmøte sted 15:58 Zizanzu: for diskusjon av medlemmer og Spøre spørsmål til Spill relaterte 15:58 Zizanzu: folk 15:58 Zizanzu: dette er egentlig en dårlig 15:58 Zizanzu: idde 15:58 Zizanzu: og vi burde tenke mer på Siden i seg selv 15:58 Zizanzu: Kansjke når siden er stort utvidet men utenkelig 15:58 Wowaa: ja 15:58 Zizanzu: dette burde heller være noe for den engelske Wowwik 16:00 Zizanzu: Diskusjon om Wikiias Spille Nettverk 16:00 Wowaa: javel 16:00 Zizanzu: vi er en del av det ikkesant? 16:01 Zizanzu: Join the conversation! Hop on into the Wikia Gaming IRC channel Next #wikia-gaming chat will take place on Sunday November 4th (note: the 4th is also the day to make Daylight saving changes in the US), California (PST) New York (EST) London (GMT) 12 pm (noon) 3 pm 8 pm Summary and transcript of last week's chat can be found at Forum:Gaming lounge. 16:01 Zizanzu: Jeg synes vi skal delta? 16:01 Wowaa: sikkert 16:01 Zizanzu: kult 16:02 Zizanzu: vi tar nærmere avtaler 16:02 Zizanzu: okei 16:02 Zizanzu: nå er det om admin oppgaver 16:02 Zizanzu: og om du enda er interessert i og være leder får oversetterne? 16:03 Wowaa: ja, hvis det var noen da... 16:03 Wowaa: Vi har jo nesten ingen medlemmer 16:03 Zizanzu: jo? 16:04 Zizanzu: * Cessna * Davyjones * Swordfriend * Susp 16:04 Zizanzu: mange 16:04 Zizanzu: men kan du ta ansvaret som følger med? 16:04 Wowaa: Det er jo ikke noe ansvar. De er jo aldri her 16:04 Zizanzu: har du gitt dem nye meldinger? 16:04 Wowaa: Ja, det har jeg 16:04 Zizanzu: og beskjeder 16:04 Wowaa: Oui 16:04 Zizanzu: om hvordan teamet fungerer? 16:04 Zizanzu: og daglige oppgaver? 16:04 Zizanzu: har du prøvd og kontaktet dem? 16:05 Zizanzu: får og diskutere derres medlemmskap? 16:05 Wowaa: Nja, jeg tror ikke Wowwiki er hva de prioriterer mest 16:06 Zizanzu: ok 16:06 Zizanzu: men din jobb er og gjøre hoved oppgaven 16:06 Zizanzu: og hente viktige artikkeler 16:06 Zizanzu: og oversette dem ikkesant? 16:06 Zizanzu: gjør du dette? 16:07 Wowaa: Jeg prøver, men jeg har jo mye annet viktig jeg skal gjøre 16:07 Zizanzu: bare lurer 16:07 Zizanzu: men 16:07 Zizanzu: en ting 16:07 Wowaa: Hvis du vil, så kan du jo gi oppgaven til noen andre 16:07 Zizanzu: Artikkel Teamet 16:07 Zizanzu: neh 16:07 Zizanzu: du er lederen der 16:07 Zizanzu: har ansvar får Utmerket Media og Artikkkel 16:07 Zizanzu: samt diverse regler og sånt 16:07 Zizanzu: og lage artikkeler 16:07 Zizanzu: som vi vil ha her 16:07 Zizanzu: det gjør det 16:07 Zizanzu: men Oversetterne 16:08 Zizanzu: Jobber med Spill-slang 16:08 Zizanzu: aksepterte Ord som skal bi etc 16:08 Zizanzu: på sammensluttningene 16:08 Zizanzu: så der gjør derre en god jobb 16:08 Zizanzu: men prøv og sett deg mer inn 16:08 Zizanzu: ikkesant? 16:08 Wowaa: ok 16:08 Zizanzu: og ikke strekk deg for langt! 16:09 Zizanzu: så 16:09 Zizanzu: vi er enig om dette? 16:10 Wowaa: javel 16:10 Zizanzu: - Jobbe med Listede Hoved Oppgaver - Oversette Artikkeler - Rette opp Skrivefeil - Ansvar får Policy-er relatert Språk -- Får vedtaing må taes opp med Admins -- 16:10 Zizanzu: ser dette fint ut? 16:11 Zizanzu: som et viktig felt 16:11 Zizanzu: får oversetterne 16:12 Wowaa: ja 16:12 Zizanzu: Ok? 16:12 Zizanzu: fint 16:12 Zizanzu: Bra 16:12 Zizanzu: du er flink du 16:12 Zizanzu: Offisiel Fansite er det neste 16:15 Zizanzu: neh 16:15 Zizanzu: vent litt 16:15 Zizanzu: hva skal Artikkel rådet gjøre i sitt hoved område 16:15 Zizanzu: hva synes du om dette: - Utmerket Artikkel og Media -Ansvar for Artikkelers innhold -Jobbing med Hovedoppgave -Ha god kontakt med Oversetterne for og diskutere artikkelens gang - Utvikle og forme artikkeler - Ansvar for Policyer får skriving av artikkeler Spessiele leder ansvar: - Administrere teamet - gi oppgaver til Medlemmene 16:16 Zizanzu: Hva sier du? 16:16 Zizanzu: greit? 16:17 Zizanzu: ser det bra ut? 16:17 Zizanzu: Hoho? 16:17 Wowaa: jada 16:17 Zizanzu: nå Offisiel Fanside? 16:18 Wowaa: oui 16:18 Zizanzu: har vi noe og tilføye der? 16:18 Wowaa: jeg vet ikke? 16:19 Zizanzu: hva synes du? 16:19 Zizanzu: har vi noe spessielt og tenke på anngående det? 16:19 Zizanzu: egentlig tror jeg det kansjke 16:19 Wowaa: ? 16:19 Zizanzu: vil ikke forandre særlig 16:20 Zizanzu: på det som er nå 16:20 Zizanzu: tror du? 16:20 Zizanzu: egentlig er det bare reklame 16:20 Zizanzu: men også Kjempe fint 16:20 Zizanzu: og være offisiel!... 16:21 Zizanzu: skal vi gå videre? 16:21 Wowaa: oui 16:21 Zizanzu: Har du noe og ta opp anngående - Fremtiden på Wowwiki Norge 16:21 Wowaa: Om hva da? 16:21 Wowaa: I forhold til hva? 16:21 Zizanzu: er det noe spessielt vi må tenke på? 16:22 Zizanzu: jeg har noe 16:22 Zizanzu: en mulighet til og få flere medlemmer 16:22 Wowaa: flere medlemer. Reklame. Og rydde opp i rotet 16:22 Zizanzu: og Contributors 16:22 Wowaa: Hvordan? 16:22 Zizanzu: Altså medlemmer 16:22 Zizanzu: Reklame? 16:22 Zizanzu: hva mener du der? 16:23 Wowaa: Bare si ditt først 16:23 Zizanzu: har ikke noe 16:23 Zizanzu: si ditt 16:23 Zizanzu: Hva mener du med Reklame? 16:23 Wowaa: Du snakket om en mulighet til å få flere medlemmer? 16:23 Wowaa: Vi bør la flere få vite om siden 16:23 Zizanzu: ja 16:23 Zizanzu: jeg vet 16:23 Zizanzu: men si det du tekte om reklame 16:24 Zizanzu: og fjerne det? 16:25 Wowaa: Nei, jeg mener vi bør informere folk om siden vår 16:25 Zizanzu: ja 16:25 Zizanzu: jeg skal sjekke dette opp 16:26 Zizanzu: skal lage en strategi 16:26 Zizanzu: for og få flere medlemmer 16:26 Zizanzu: jeg informerer deg neste møte om det 16:26 Zizanzu: Og fremtiden ja 16:26 Zizanzu: vi har et dårlig rykte på wownorge du og jeg og Wowwiki Norge 16:27 Zizanzu: hva sier du om dette? 16:27 Wowaa: Jeg har ikke noe dårlig rykte? 16:27 Zizanzu: noen plann for og rette det opp? 16:27 Zizanzu: nei 16:27 Zizanzu: men Siden har det der 16:28 Zizanzu: det er vel bare redd får litt konkuranse eller? 16:28 Wowaa: Ja, grunnen til det er nok måten du pressenterte siden på 16:28 Zizanzu: oki hehe 16:28 Wowaa: Jeg mener nei, de ser ikke på Wowwiki Norge som noen konkuranse 16:28 Zizanzu: OK 16:28 Zizanzu: hehe 16:28 Zizanzu: videre? 16:28 Wowaa: De ser på siden som en døgnflue 16:28 Wowaa: ok 16:29 Zizanzu: nå er vi klar til og få in dotted 16:29 Zizanzu: skal hente han 16:29 Zizanzu: vi skal ta opp samarbeidet 16:29 *** Dotted has joined #Wowwiki-norge. 16:30 Zizanzu: Velkommen 16:30 Dotted: tak 16:30 Zizanzu: Det er en Fornyelse og prate med dem 16:30 Wowaa: I think we'll continue in English 16:30 Zizanzu: Okei 16:31 Zizanzu: I'm understand your Wowwiki Denmark Founder 16:31 Dotted: Yes 16:31 Zizanzu: I'm sent you this letter about a Co-operating 16:31 Zizanzu: between our Communitys 16:31 Dotted: Yes 16:31 Zizanzu: Wowaa may you continue? 16:32 Wowaa: What would you like me to say? 16:32 Wowaa: Jeg er ikke den ansvarlige her ;) 16:32 Zizanzu: forklar ham litt om Oversetterne 16:32 Zizanzu: vent litt først 16:32 Wowaa: Dessuaktet, skal jeg gjøre det. 16:32 Wowaa: Very well. 16:33 Zizanzu: She 16:33 Zizanzu: gonna explain you more about some of our most Importent teams "Oversetterne" on english: "The Translators" 16:33 Zizanzu: She's Actually the Leader of it 16:33 Zizanzu: Now you can continue 16:34 Wowaa: Dotted, how are you planning to extend your wiki? Are you going to translate texts from Wowwiki or make your own? 16:35 Dotted: My plan was to get laurly to make a bot to copy text from the english wowwiki and catogerize them as untranslated - but so far i've not been able to contact her 16:35 Zizanzu: Is that a good Idea? 16:35 Dotted: i think so yes 16:35 Wowaa: Interesting... 16:35 Zizanzu: Very Interesting... 16:36 Wowaa: What about templates etc? 16:36 Wowaa: Are you going to copy them too? 16:36 Dotted: they will come a long as well, they would keep their english names however 16:36 Zizanzu: I'm may Make an Notice: 16:36 Zizanzu: its a break on gnu fdl 16:36 Zizanzu: to copy templates and text 16:36 Zizanzu: from annother wiki 16:36 Dotted: no 16:37 Wowaa: I see. What are you going to do with respect to English names and idioms? 16:37 Zizanzu: you must give the information about who contributors are of the articles 16:37 Zizanzu: Like its nice to 16:38 Dotted: Wowaa well my plan was to have development stuff kept in english that means templates and the like - the articles would however have their name translated along with a redirect in english 16:38 Zizanzu: Nice 16:38 Zizanzu: its works the same here 16:38 Zizanzu: Redirect: English to Norwegian 16:38 Wowaa: Yes, but what about terms and stuff? 16:38 Dotted: Zizanzu only when the text havent been translated 16:38 Zizanzu: btw i'm done with that lisence thing 16:38 Zizanzu: I'm know that... 16:38 Wowaa: Will you make up new ones, or keep the English ones? 16:39 Dotted: The translated text is replacing the english - ofc, there would be a link to the english wowwiki, since that would always be more up-to-date 16:40 Zizanzu: thats good 16:40 Zizanzu: What your Wiki's Main Area? 16:40 Wowaa: So you'll going to translate everything? 16:40 Zizanzu: Are you gonna use a Automatic Translating? 16:41 Dotted: Wowaa we will foces on the more general stuff at first 16:41 Zizanzu: Like 16:41 Zizanzu: Starting Playing? 16:41 Zizanzu: npcs? 16:41 Zizanzu: Zones? 16:41 Dotted: since stuff is catogorized we can get the bot to only copy articles from a specific category 16:41 Zizanzu: stuff like that? 16:41 Dotted: yes Zizanzu stuff like that 16:42 Zizanzu: cool 16:42 Zizanzu: So that our Main Area? 16:42 Dotted: then it could graduately expand to include lore and stuff like that 16:42 Dotted: Zizanzu hmm yeah for now 16:42 Zizanzu: how will you make this Co-Operating? 16:43 Dotted: hmm 16:44 Dotted: well i guess we could use a bot to copy artices from on another 16:44 Dotted: other than that i hvent given it much thought tbh 16:45 Zizanzu: Wowwa? i'm dident understand 16:45 Zizanzu: what hes saying 16:45 Zizanzu: explain 16:45 Dotted: and also since i havent been able to contact laurly for a long time, development have been at a stand still :( 16:45 Dotted: brb¨ 16:46 Zizanzu: Wowwa? 16:46 Zizanzu: kan du det 16:46 Zizanzu: alstå Volusp 16:46 Zizanzu: å 16:46 Wowaa: Jeg? 16:46 Zizanzu: ja 16:46 Zizanzu: sier han vi kan samarbeide om Boten? 16:46 Zizanzu: Roboten? 16:47 Wowaa: Hmm, ja.. 16:47 Wowaa: Det er forholdsvis enklere å oversette fra dansk til norsk 16:47 Dotted: well im sort of saying that 16:47 Dotted: Wowaa it is? then my plan is perfect :p 16:48 Wowaa: Ja, det er det. 16:48 * Wowaa checks the policy 16:48 Dotted: i have a maschine thats online 24/7, i could probably run a bot in this one to copy from wowwikiDK to wowwikiNO 16:48 Dotted: but i'd had to learn everything about that first 16:48 Zizanzu: can i ask about nothing? 16:49 Zizanzu: isnt it bether to create it to copy from Wowwiki to Wowwikidk and WowwikiNo ? 16:50 Dotted: dont think thats possible, and i'd imagine its easier translating from danish to norwegian rather than from english since you can reuse some of the words 16:51 Dotted: but i cant say much about the bot since i havent been able to talk to laurly for quite awhile now 16:52 Dotted: she might have made improvements to it 16:52 Zizanzu: this is cool 16:52 Wowaa: Indtil begyndelsen af det tyvende århundrede var norsk riksmål næsten helt identisk med dansk. Forskellen mellem bokmål/riksmål og dansk er i dag meget lille og ret overfladisk - f.eks. hårde konsonanter i stedet for bløde, d som i blød > t som i bløt, b som i tabe > p som i tape 16:52 Zizanzu: But Dotted and Wowaa? 16:52 Wowaa: Oui? 16:53 Zizanzu: What are we saying here? 16:53 Zizanzu: that we goes for a Co-Operating?* 16:53 Wowaa: I don't think there's any reason why we should not? 16:53 Wowaa: But let's exclude the swedes 16:54 Dotted: me neither, but i rely on laurly for the bot work im afraid 16:54 Wowaa: I thought you were the bot guru ^^? 16:55 Dotted: my bot doesnt have much to do with editing a wiki 16:55 Dotted: but it seems she was online yesterday, so perhaps im able to et in contact soon 16:55 Wowaa: Send her an email? :) 16:55 Dotted: *get 16:55 Dotted: dont know her email 16:55 Dotted: we have only used IRC 16:56 Wowaa: Oh, ok. 17:10 Zizanzu: what now? 17:10 Zizanzu: is it doon? 17:15 Dotted: i guess we cant do much without the bot 17:17 Zizanzu: da er møtet ferdig da 17:17 Zizanzu: takker 17:17 Zizanzu: vi kan diskutere mer 17:17 Zizanzu: og jeg regner 17:17 Zizanzu: med at vi har blitt enig om og ha et samarbeid?